The present invention relates to a virtual machine, and more specifically, to a source-level virtual machine that is used to generate executable applications on any number of separate high-level platforms, and a method for generating the executable applications on the high-level platforms.
Personal computers, cellular phones, laptop computers, tablet PCs, media devices, gaming consoles, and other electronic devices are all examples of hardware that may run software applications. Each type of electronic device may include an software resources, such as an operating system, and hardware resources particular to the device that are available to software applications designed to run on the device. A group of software and/or hardware resources available to applications is generally referred to as a platform, and software applications are designed to run on particular platforms by utilizing the resources of the platform.